


Costumbres Galras

by crawlingfiction



Series: Fluff Special Sheith One Shots 2019! [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BOM Keith (Voltron), Black Paladin Sven, Blade of Marmora Setup, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Gay Panic Shiro, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Krolia (Voltron) is a Good Parent, M/M, Protective Kolivan (Voltron), Red Paladin Lotor, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Shiro (Voltron)-centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Shiro necesita declarar sus sentimientos hacia Keith, aunque no tiene idea de cómo los humanos lo hacen.





	Costumbres Galras

Palabra 16: Coqueteo fallido.

Detalles: Universo alterno.

Extensión: 1766 palabras.

 

**_Costumbres Galras_ **

 

—Bien, ya saben que hacer —zanjó Kolivan.

El holograma desvaneció y la reunión acabó, arrastrándose todas las sillas ocupadas al unísono.

—Entendido —asintió Keith, envainando su navaja al bolsillo tras su espalda.

—No mueran —despidió.

—Trataré que no, Kolivan —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa ladina— Shiro, vamos —ordenó a su compañero, ya cruzando el umbral.

—S-Sí —asintió con torpeza.

Sin embargo, una mano se posó a su hombro.

—Relájate, no arriesgues la misión por tus emociones —aconsejó Kolivan. Shiro agachó sus esponjosas orejas felinas y desvió sus ojos amarillentos al suelo.

—Lo sé… —musitó el galra de cabellos negros y blancos cayendo sobre su frente.

La mirada usualmente severa del líder suavizó.

—Aprovecha el viaje y dile —le guiñó.

La cola y orejas de Shiro se erizaron como gato asustado y se atragantó con su propia saliva.

—P-Pero, ¡Kolivan! —le chilló. Antok detrás de Kolivan contuvo una risita burlona debajo su casco— ¿Cómo…? —vaciló, jugando con sus enormes zarpas— Tu eres más cercano a Keith y Krolia, debes saber la manera en la que… —sonrojó y suspiró— los humanos lo hacen.

Kolivan y Antok se miraron.

—En realidad no lo sé —admitió, encogiendo de hombros sin dejar su expresión seria— Pero no debe ser tan diferente a como lo hacemos nosotros —Antok asintió en silencio— Amor es amor en todos lados.

Shiro agachó las orejas con tristeza.

—S-Sí s-señ-

—¿Shiro? —el grito a lo lejos de Keith lo puso en alerta— ¡Vámonos ya!

—¡Voy! —tropezó contra la mesa y salió del salón.

—No lidiaba con un gay tan desastroso desde Ulaz… —murmuró Antok.

—Parece ya tradición de la Espada dar con ellos —resopló Kolivan cerrando los ojos.

  * •••••



—¿Qué tanto chismeabas con Kolivan? Tenemos prisa —reprendió Keith, saliendo del hangar de la base en un soplo. Shiro trastabilló y se asió de los controles.

—¿Chismear? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó tras sacudir su cabeza aturdida.

—Eh… olvídalo —negó Keith, desarmando hebras de cabello de la trenza que colgaba de su hombro.

Sus mejillas entintaron por sobre su pelaje lila al darse cuenta de tal detalle…

Estaban solos.

Nunca se acostumbraría a ello, aun siendo compañeros de misión todo el tiempo.

Shiro de pie detrás intentaba concentrarse en el camino, en las luces y pitidos de los controles en funcionamiento, en la misión, en los riesgos y posibilidades de lograrlo.

Y era imposible.

Sus ojos desviaban sin remedio a ese chico tan bajito, delicado y vulnerable en apariencias. Era fuerte, valiente, rudo e inteligente. Y apuesto, por supuesto que lo era. Ese cabello largo y trenzado, la cicatriz en su mejilla que no restaba belleza, los ojos, de literal, otro mundo, que en vez de brillar amarillos eran del blanco y el violeta más encantador. Las pestañas, el aroma dulzón que exudaba su piel sin explicación, las fugaces sonrisas.

Apretó las zarpas al respaldo del asiento para no flaquear.

Le gustaba tanto.

_Pero, no debe ser tan diferente a como lo hacemos nosotros._

_Amor es amor en todos lados._

Shiro tragó grueso y contuvo el aliento.

—Ya intercepté la ruta —murmuró Keith sin despegar los ojos de los controles y mandos— Sólo hay que mantener la distancia para que el radar no nos detecte… —apretó los puños e inclinó hacia adelante, descubriendo su espalda del asiento.

_Pero, no debe ser tan diferente a como lo hacemos nosotros._

Se abalanzó al cuello de Keith y le mordió por la nuca. El chico gritó y el caza se desplomó y giró en medio de la turbulencia.

—¿¡Shiro!? —gimió adolorido golpeándole débilmente con las manos a la cara.

El caza caía precipitado al abismo espacial y las pantallas en rojo titilaban.

Con rapidez desenvainó su navaja, pero su mano dudó. Maldijo por el dolor y se quitó al sujeto que doblaba su altura y corpulencia de una patada al estómago.

—¡¿Estás loco!? —se levantó jadeando de agotamiento. De su nuca hasta el hombro corría un riachuelo de sangre— ¡Oh, mierda! —se lanzó al asiento y tirando de los controles hacia arriba estabilizó el caza.

—¡L- ¡Lo siento, lo siento!  —se puso en pie Shiro, todavía sobando su barriga.

—¡Casi me matas! —chilló palpándose la herida abierta con la mano.

—K-Keith —con las orejas gachas se acercó a manos temblorosas a tocarle.

—¡No! —rechazó de un manotazo— Déjame —ordenó malhumorado. Shiro cabizbajo asintió. Keith bufó, prestando mayor atención a las pantallas al frente— Perdí el rastro, maldición —masculló, tecleando con prisa— Triangularé su posición manualmente, no podemos dejar ir esta pista.

Shiro cabizbajo se sentó en el suelo y no dijo nada durante el resto del viaje y misión.

  * •••••



Corrieron hacia el caza que cerró la escotilla segundos después. Keith desvaneció su casco de un botón y suspiró aliviado.

—Misión completada, volveremos a la base de operaciones en cuestión de doboshes —dijo al intercomunicador, emprendiendo la marcha de regreso. Con un quejido cansado se acomodó la trenza a un lado, despejando la herida con sangre seca y coagulada que manchaba el cuello de su armadura.

Shiro en silencio dejó las cajas a un lado. Se habían infiltrado y robado una dotación de quintaesencia de los druidas, y con ella podrían averiguar más de las oscuras intenciones del imperio de Zarkon para abastecerse en medio de la crisis energética universal.

—Bien hecho, Keith —Kolivan respondió a los instantes— ¿Cómo está Shiro? —preguntó, intentado asomar a ver desde la pantalla.

—¿Shiro? —enarcó la ceja y miró de reojo a su compañero, que desde el incidente no le dirigía ni la mirada— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Por nada —negó rápidamente— Habrá conferencia con Voltron apenas lleguen, no demoren.

—Copiado —despidió, cortando la comunicación.

Miró de nuevo a ese Shiro enorme y de orejas gachas y suspiró.

El trayecto de regreso fue mucho más tranquilo de lo esperado, sin embargo, no tenía tiempo ni ánimos para sospechar las intenciones de Zarkon y la bruja, al menos por ahora. El caza entró al hangar de la base y apagó las luces.

—¿Keith? —murmuró el galra cabizbajo y con la cola triste entre las piernas.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, levantándose del asiento y saliendo por la escotilla.

—¿Estás… bien? —balbuceó con la pequeña caja en brazos.

—Sí, en la enfermería me revisarán mejor —hizo menos, con los pesados pasos de Shiro detrás— No me vayas a pegar una rabia galra —bromeó.

—Lo siento… —murmuró.

Keith se detuvo y le miró por sobre el hombro.

—Shiro, déjalo, no importa.

Pero, Shiro lagrimeó al tener de frente esa marca rojiza y con puntitos de sangre.

—Keith, no… —dejó la caja y tomó su mano— Mírame, hazlo.

—¡Déjalo! —se soltó.

—¡No! —gritó más alto.

—¡¿Cuál es tu problema!? —soltó una risita nerviosa y extrañada, con las palmas al pecho— Cálmate, Shiro. N-No es nad-

—¡Me gustas! —gritó frustrado con las manos a la cara.

Keith parpadeó descolocado.

—¿Eh…? —se alzó de puntitas y le miró.

—¡Me gustas y quería decírtelo, pero no sabía cómo! —confesó con las orejas soltando vapor— E-Entonces le pregunté a Kolivan —cabizbajo jugaba con sus dedos. Keith ladeó la cara, no entiendo nada por lo rápido y torpe que hablaba— P-porque es tu jefe y conoce a Krolia y ella es tu mamá y ella te tuvo a ti con un humano y entonces, pues, pensé que Kolivan era un potencial consejero, ¡porque Krolia seguro me partería las piernas! Pero entonces y-

—¡Dilo de una vez! —gritó impaciente.

—¡Me dijo que el amor es amor! —chilló con las orejas gachas— ¡Y bueno! ¡Lo siento, pero en nuestra cultura así hacemos las cosas! —sacudió la cabeza— ¿Los humanos no? ¡¿No!? —se agachó y tomó de sus hombros con necesidad.

—Los… humanos no se muerden los pescuezos para… declararse… —pestañeó, todavía queriendo asimilarlo, y al hacerlo, su rostro estalló de rojo caliente— ¿Qué diablos es eso, Shiro? ¿¡Quieres una cita o beberte mi sangre!? —chilló, cubriéndose la boca horrorizado.

—¿En serio? —palideció— ¡Diablos! ¡B-Bueno! ¿Y cómo lo hacen?

—¡Qué sé yo! —manoteó molesto— ¿Lo preguntan amablemente? ¿Flores? ¿Un poema? ¡¿Sin morderse en una zona letal en medio de una misión de vida o muerte!? —se alteró, sacudiendo los brazos.

—¡N-No te quejes! —quiso excusar— ¡Que en realidad tendría que haber peleado a muerte en la arena de gladiadores con tus otros pretendientes y haberte hecho comer sus corazones en una estaca como juramento de mi amor por ti!

—¿Qué mierda? —rio asustado, para después fruncir el ceño todavía ruborizado— ¡Oye! ¡P-Pero si no tengo otros pretendientes!

—¡¿No?! —carcajeó con sarcasmo— ¡¿Y el paladín negro de Voltron!? ¡¿El rojo!? —reclamó.

—¿Sven? —preguntó sin creérselo— ¿Lotor? —añadió, empeorando el puchero enojado de Shiro— ¡Estás loco! —carcajeó con las manos al estómago— ¡Pero si Lotor y Allura salen! —se limpió las lagrimitas de risa y suspiró— Y… Sven… es raro —murmuró con una sonrisita tensa al siquiera recordar al líder de Voltron.

Shiro dejó el berrinche y cabizbajo volvió a chocar sus dedotes.

—Entonces… ¿te vuelvo a morder? —preguntó con un deje de ilusión.

—¡No! —gritó, volviendo a caminar por el pasillo.

—¡Pero me gustas! —le persiguió con la caja al hombro.

Keith se detuvo y giró con los talones. De un tirón hizo arrodillar al enorme hombre y rodeó tras sus orejas con los brazos.

Orejas que se erizaron tal cual la cola cuando Keith le besó en los labios.

—Así… —suspiró harto contra su boca, apartándose— Así también se hace en la Tierra. ¿Ves? —le sonrió con suavidad, acariciando sus orejas— Sin dientes… letales —ensanchó la sonrisa y encogió de hombros.

Shiro parpadeó de impresión y con el rubor perpetuado en las mejillas.

—¿Y si… te invito un almuerzo a Vrepit sal’s? —preguntó.

—Eso estaría genial —rio Keith.

—Genial… —repitió pensativo, aprendiéndose esa palabra, como todas las que solía decir para saber más de él y su planeta de origen— Me gusta esa palabra —sonrió como niño— Pero más tú.

Keith carcajeó y negó. Inclinó y le abrazó, posando la mejilla sobre la cima de sus cabellos.

—Diablos, eres terrible para coquetear… —suspiró, rascando una de sus orejas— Tan lindo.

Shiro parpadeó incrédulo contra ese pecho calentito, para al segundo sonreír.

Pasos al pasillo del frente se hicieron escuchar.

—¿Keith? —llamó Krolia a lo lejos— Los paladines de Voltron llegaron para la reuni-

Abrió los ojos de sorpresa y retrocedió conteniendo un grito.

Lotor, el paladín rojo y la princesa Allura se miraron y contuvieron una sonrisita cómplice.

Kolivan a su lado se limitó a sonreír satisfecho.

—¿Sabías esto? —cuchicheó— ¡¿Lo sabías!? ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada!?

Kolivan tragó grueso y se dio vuelta, caminando rápidamente para huir por el pasillo.

—¿¡Desde cuándo!? ¡¿Dónde!? —le persiguió Krolia— ¡Kolivan! ¡Respóndeme!


End file.
